Knight Brace
The is Ultraman Hikari's transformation item and personal weapon. It is also used by Ultraman Mebius in two of his forms - Mebius Brave and Mebius Phoenix Brave - as a side weapon. History The creation of Ultraman King, the brace was given to Ultraman Hikari who came searching for the legendary giant for power. Hikari wanted to become stronger to stop the prophecy of Tsurugi which foretold the destruction of Arb, something he wished to stop. Given the Knight Brace, Hikari wielded it as Hunter Knight Tsurugi. After being freed of the armor of vengeance by his resurrection at the hands of Mother of Ultra, Hikari fought with Mebius to protect Earth. In time he left, leaving the brace to Mebius. In his pursuit of Alien Babarue, he returned to Earth after the galactic trickster and Mebius returned the device to him. Powers : Using the blade of the Knight Brace, Serizawa can cut through ordinary materials with impunity and fire arcs of energy. *'Merge': The Knight and Mebius Brace can combine together and form Mebius Phoenix Brave. SerizawaUseKnightBraceTsurugi.jpg|Transformation Kazuya knight blade.png|Knight Blade Blade Blast shot.jpg|Energy Arc MebiusPhoenixModeTransform.gif|Merge - Hikari's Use= * : Hikari can shoot powerful light beams from his hand. It is created using the Knight brace and fired like the Specium Ray but with his left arm behind the other upright arm. Hikari can use an uncharged version of said attack or he could simply place his other arm on the Knight Brace to use the attack, used on Aribunta and Ultraman Belial. * : Hikari can summon the Knight Beam Blade from his Knight Brace. It is shown to be more powerful than the Mebium Blade when Hikari (as Hunter Knight Tsurugi) shattered it by force. ** : Hikari can charge up the Knight Beam Blade and swing it, firing an energy beam that can destroy a monster. *'Merge': The Knight and Mebius Brace can combine together and form Mebius Phoenix Brave. KnightShootHikari.gif|Knight Shoot KnightShotNorml(AarbGear).gif|Knight Shoot (as Hunter Knight Tsurugi) MarineKnightShot(fullreamake).gif|Knight Shoot (Enhanced) KnightBeamBlade.jpeg|Knight Beam Blade HikariBladeShot(Remake).gif|Blade Shot MergeUltraFormPhoenixBrave.gif|Merge - Mebius' Use= - Mebius Brave= * : An enhanced version of the Mebium Blade that bears characteristics of the Knight Beam Blade. **'Variable Blade Size': Mebius can create, from the Knight Mebius Brace on his left hand, a large yellow blade, even larger than the normal Mebium Knight Blade. This can extend to longer sizes. *** : Using an already extended Mebium Knight Blade, Mebius can slice enemy easily from a far distance. It can also destroy monsters in one hit. **'Blade Defense': The Mebium Knight Blade is stronger than its normal form, making it better at countering energy attacks. ** : Mebius can charge the Mebium Knight Blade with energy, and by swinging it, he can emit a half moon shape slash ray from the sword. ** : Mebius can charge the Mebium Knight Blade's power to release a powerful blade beam. Can destroy a monster in one hit. ** : Mebius rushes towards his enemy then quickly executes a cross slash that will form an 8-shaped symbol, the energy surges into the enemy destroying them. ** : A defensive technique to reflect the enemy's attacks. ** : Mebius swings his blade in the air in the shape of his symbol. The image became a construct and with another swing is sent flying towards the enemy cutting the symbol into them and causing them to explode. ** : Mebius can spins himself, before cut his opponent with the Mebium Knight Blade. Any beam attack will simply reflect, when Mebius spins himself. It is first used in episode 19 to defeat Daigarugu. MebiumKnightBladeremake.png|Mebium Knight Blade blade_overload.jpg|Variable Blade Size BladeOverload.gif|Blade Overload BladeDefense.png|Blade Defense Blade Shot.jpg|Blade Slash BladeShot.gif|Blade Shoot ActiBladeAttack.gif|Acti-Blade Attack PassiveBladeAttack.gif|Mebium Knight Blade Attack SpinningBladeAttackslow.gif|Spin Blade Attack - Mebius Phoenix Brave= * : Mebius can fire a '+' style beam that combines the power of both Mebium and Knight Shoot. Mebius can lower his arms to fire a 'L' style version which is more powerful. Mebius can immediately use the 'L' style version of the beam after charging, used against Armored Darkness. In Ultraman Fusion Fight!, Mebius starts the technique by firing the '+' version, damaging the opponent, before lowering his left hand into the 'L' version to finish them off. * : Mebius' final attack in Mebius Phoenix Brave where he performs an extremely powerful version of the Mebium Dynamite, then flies straight towards the opponent acting as a human bullet. Powerful enough to fatally wound even Alien Empera. * : Mebius is able to create twin blades from both the Mebius Brace and Knight Brace. This is only appeared in the arcade game Mega Monster Battle RR, the successor of Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS. MebiumKnightShoot+.gif|Mebium Knight Shoot ('+' style) MebiumKnightShootL.gif|Mebium Knight Shoot ('L' style) MebiumPhoenix.gif|Mebium Phoenix }} - Miscelleanous= *'Mysterious Powers': The Knight Brace can allow the user to predict things due to being Ultraman King's creation. It was used to allow Ryu to know Mirai is alive. }} Gallery KnightBraceAndKnightBlade.png|Knight Brace and Knight Blade Hikari Knight Brace first.png|Knight Brace's first appearance Ryu knight brace I.png Knight_Brace.png Hikari(KnightBraceSummon).jpg|Serizawa summoning the Knight Brace MebiusKnightBrace.jpeg|Knight Mebius Brace Trivia *The Knight Brace is themed on a sword scabbard. *In Hikari Saga 3, Hikari was able to utilize the Knight Shoot without the Knight Brace when wearing the Aarb Gear, meaning the armor acted as a placeholder for the said attack. id:Knight Brace Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Transformation Items Category:Ultra Items Category:Ultra Weapons Category:Items Category:Power Up Items